vriendenvanonordfandomcom-20200214-history
Mfw murder
> 5-man party > ill-tempered barbarian > stoic mwangi priest of pharasma > people-shy witch > impatient elf sorcerer > good/evil black/white half-orc paladin > priest and sorcerer on errand > orc, barbarian & witch looking for bad guy staying in town > find his hotel > find out he travels w/two dwarves and some woman > investigate hotel bar > few people, amongst them one dwarf having a drink > half-orc paladin asks him: "Do you fight for light, or darkness?" > dwarf refuses to answer, pays for drink, walks outside > half-orc follows at a distance > barbarian joins > roll perception check for dwarf > 19 > dwarf hears orc, speeds up, crosses street > orc starts running > dwarf starts running > hemustbetheone.jpg > priest and sorcerer walking around in there same area, returning from their errand > they turn corner > dwarf crashes into sorcerer > doesn't fall down > sorcerer casts grease in front of dwarf > dwarf crashes > barbarian catches up, grapples dwarf > slips off > half-orc catches up as well, lunges for dwarf > slips in grease > crowd of onlookers > dwarf starts running again > priest casts hold person > dwarf paralyzed > again grappled by barbarian > will save against paralysis > frees himself > half-orc tries to get up > dc 14 > rolls 3 > keeps slipping in grease > meanwhile, elf uses color spray on dwarf > dwarf is stunned > barbarian is blinded and stunned > 8 onlookers pass out > half-orc tries to get up again > rolls 3 again > barbarian still blinded > dwarf comes to, runs > sorcerer uses mage hand to hold water melon in his path > crit > dwarf hits ground > priest grapples > success! > dwarf frees himself > barbarian grapples > success! > dwarf frees himself > + 9 CMB/CMD 21 > dwarf runs > "JUSLEAVEMEBE" > half-orc tries to get up once more > rolls 3 > crowd laughs and claps > 2 city guards looking at all the ruckus > 4 grown men trying to catch greased up dwarf > barbarian grapples again > dwarf frees himself > half-orc finally gets up! > tries to get in front of dwarf > elf is fed up > shoots acid arrow at running dwarf > shoots dwarf in back > dwarf yells in pain > grabs axe > slashes at orc > 19 dmg > oshit.jpg > priest doesn't really know why the party is chasing this dwarf > assumes he's evil and without > casts murderous command to confuse him for one turn > will save > roll 1 > dwarf is confused > runs at elf > axe raised > passes elf > goes for guards > swings axe > oshit.jpg.png > natural 20 > (1d10 + 9) x 3 > roll 8 > splits cityguard in half > mfw the dwarf was just a random LG/NG Dwarf > mfw the cityguard had a family > mfw noone but the priest understands why this happened > mfw the elf thinks it were his acid arrows driving the dwarf over the edge, > mfw the elf colour-sprayed innocent people > mfw anxiety and self-doubt overcome the elf > mfw eternal regret fills the priest > mfw pharasma disapproves of his actions > mfw he turns himself in as the murderer > regretfest.jpg > mfw this leads the half-orc to trying to join in in giving up his priest friend so he can leave jail > mfw when the barbarian doesn't give a fuck about any of this > mfw the witch was back in the hotel the whole time actually finding some useful leads and clues > mfw wikia doesn't have green text > mfw wikia refues to line up correctly > spengbab.mp6